


colors

by kim_wonpil



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-06
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-05 16:01:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18369338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kim_wonpil/pseuds/kim_wonpil
Summary: Wonpil found it difficult to get on with life before Dowoon came along.





	1. Chapter 1

Wonpil, _get up._

_Wonpil, do this thing you don’t care about._

_Kim Wonpil, you’re so lazy._

_Wonpil, you’re a disgrace._

That’s all the man heard lately. And the best part was, it wasn’t even from anyone else. It was his own mind, conjuring up the most brutal thoughts and disgusting insults it could, spitting them out at Wonpil with venom. 

Was moving out at eighteen a good idea? Did Wonpil really know what he was doing? No. Of course he didn’t. He was always the stupid one at school. Never the smart one, that was Sungjin.

At least he was roommates with the smart one. Sungjin cooked the meals, Sungjin did the shopping. If it was Wonpil doing these basic chores, he would find himself cuddled up in the crease of the couch, holding a tub of microwaveable pasta and a fork, watching some drama. Wonpil did things like making his bed and occasionally he did the washing up. 

Wonpil just wished he was smarter.

He didn’t go to university, as none would accept him. 

Then Sungjin came up with the fantastic idea of college.

•••

Wonpil remembered the first day clearly. He boarded the bus, assuming it was going to be the worst day of his life. His backpack was filled with lots of exercise books and pencils and pens, not knowing what he would need.

His head was spinning around, and the moving bus was not helping the migraine that surged through his brain. Wonpil was not excited in the slightest.

Wonpil had previously tried to get somewhere with his music. He was brilliant at playing the piano, and yet no one seemed to see that. He always wondered why.

The real reason was because he played in private.

Of course no one would know his brilliance.

•••

”Jae? Jae?!”

Jae’s head popped up from the couch.

”What do you want?” 

Younghyun, who was stood at the door, looked extremely panicked. Almost like Jae’s mother when he’d smashed something as a child.

Jae ascended from the sofa, his eyes worried. “Dongsaeng, what is it?”

”It’s Dowoon. He was in a crash with a bus, like, just now. 

Jae cursed under his breath. “We need to go.”

”Hyung, I’m worried about the kid. He’s only just gotten that car. And I have no idea how bad the crash was.”

Jae grabbed his keys, as well as Younghyun’s hand. “It’ll be fine, dongsaeng. Trust me.”

•••

Wonpil was shocked by the crash. He was the only person on the bus, except from a few people at the back. The car and the bus had crashed head on into each other, causing the front window to smash. Wonpil could only imagine how bad of a shape the car was in.

The man stood, rushing to the bus driver, who was unconscious and bleeding. He took his phone from his pocket and called an ambulance. He pressed the button that opened the doors. “Get out!” He called over to the teenagers at the back, who listened and obeyed.

The bus driver woke up, startled.

”Hey, it’s okay,” Wonpil soothed, shrugging off his jacket, “keep this pressed to your head, it’ll stop the bleeding. I’m gonna check out the car.”

The driver still appeared confused, but did as Wonpil told him.

The crash wasn’t that bad, on a large scale, but Wonpil had never been involved in such a thing. 

He hopped off the bus, glancing at the teenagers who were standing on the sidewalk. They looked pretty scared too.

But there was no time.

Wonpil approached the white car, with the windscreen smashed and the front all dented. The man unconscious inside looked young and helpless.

Wonpil attempted to open the driver’s door, but it was jammed. He had no choice other than to climb onto the bonnet, and get into the car through the smashed windscreen. Once he could reach, Wonpil clicked the seatbelt undone and embraced the man in front of him, in an attempt to pull him out. He succeeded, dragging him out onto the bonnet. Wonpil huffed, now out of breath and holding onto the driver’s body. 

“Can you wake up for me, sir?” 

The man’s eyes opened ever so slightly, his breathing slow. 

“Do you have any wounds?” Wonpil questioned him softly, squeezing his hand. 

Wonpil thought the man was cute, but that wasn’t the point. 

The man didn’t respond, he only limply grabbed Wonpil’s arm and mumbled incoherent words.

”It’s okay. It’ll all be okay.”

Sirens were soon heard. The ambulance had come.

•••

”Dowoon?”

The young man sighed, before his eyes fluttered open. All he could hear was a silent beeping, and the sighs of relief from people around him.

He soon recognised them as Jae and Younghyun.

”Where’s...” he croaked, “where is he?”

”Where’s who?” Younghyun asked.

”The one with the reddish-brown hair...the cute one...” Dowoon mumbled.

Jae and Younghyun exchanged glances.

”Dongsaeng, what are you talking about?” Jae questioned him.

Dowoon coughed, enough to wake him up properly. “The one that saved my life?” 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Wonpil was pretty shaken after that day. He didn’t like talking about it, or thinking about it. He only spoke about it once to Sungjin, who called him  _heroic_ and  _brave._ Wonpil told him one thing:

_”Any person with a heart would do it too.”_

He hoped.

Wonpil struggled to get on with schoolwork. He didn’t think he’d be so traumatised, consider how small of a scale the crash was. Wonpil tried so hard to concentrate, but it was just so difficult with the consistent ringing in his ears.

Then, one day, whilst walking around the corridors, he discovered the beautiful piano say in the middle of the music classroom.

•••

Dowoon trudged into the music department, wiping his feet on the abused door mat. It was his second day back at college, after being discharged from the hospital. His head was still throbbing, ears ringing from the collision. 

_Why didn’t I look?_

Dowoon knew very well that he hated himself a lot after the incident. He still didn’t know how many people were on that bus, and how many could’ve died because of him. 

The young man clicked open the door, knowing he was early. He closed it behind him, and inaudibly gasped at what he saw.

A piano? In the space of his drums?

Where had his drums gone?

Dowoon skipped down to the centre of the room, where the piano that was usually sat at the back was. No one used the piano, so why were there sheets of music sat upon it?

Intrigued, Dowoon began to read the titles.

_When You Love Someone._

_I Like You._

_I Smile._

_I Loved You._

_I Need Somebody._

”Hello?”

Dowoon jumped, hearing the voice behind him. “Sorry! Sorry, I didn’t know these were...uh...are these yours?”

The young man turned to face whoever it was at the door.

He recognised that face. 

“Why do I know you?” Dowoon asked.

The boy opposite him stepped back slightly. His eyes widened, before he gingerly ambled forward. “It’s you.”

Dowoon looked around, perplexed. “Me?”

”Yeah. You. From the crash.”

The young man tried to think through it, before he remembered. “You saved my life.”

The other man chuckled nervously. “Don’t think of it like that. It was nothing.”

Dowoon shook his head. “No, seriously, thank you. That was really kind of you.” He scratched his neck and sighed. “I’m Dowoon.”

”My name’s Wonpil.”


	3. Chapter 3

Dowoon and Wonpil formed an unbreakable bond that day.

Something to do with saving Dowoon’s life, which Wonpil did not believe he did.

They’d been friends for a solid eight months now.

It was a coincidence that the two had met, even if it was in an ugly way.

Although, perhaps it had been destined? Wonpil met Jae and Younghyun, who believed Dowoon and Wonpil were “waiting soulmates”. 

Waiting? What was Wonpil waiting for? 

Perhaps a hand hold. Or a brush on the cheek. Maybe even a hug. 

Above all, Wonpil wanted a kiss. 

He didn’t know he’d end up with a crush on the younger man, but with those eyes the colour of wood, it was difficult for Wonpil to stop his heart fluttering every time he was near Dowoon.

Wonpil didn’t want to admit he fantasised. He did so in such a wholesome way. He though long and hard about Dowoon’s skin and how soft it was, how he wanted to touch his hand delicately, treating Dowoon like a china teacup. He thought about his watermelon pink lips, how they sometimes looked dry and in need of attention. And his smile...his laugh. Every little noise that came out of his mouth Wonpil wanted to record and listen to for eternities. 

He merely wanted a strong relationship with Dowoon. One in which they cuddled in the morning and slept in, and on the days they would get up Wonpil would sit on the couch, Dowoon resting his head in his lap. Wonpil would place his palm on Dowoon’s chest, the other using its fingers to nestle into Dowoon’s thick, dark hair and tug at it gently, looping around it and making all sorts of shapes. Then, Dowoon would sleep, and Wonpil would slyly remove himself from the couch and step into the kitchen, closing the door so he could quietly brew some tea without waking the sleeping man. 

When Dowoon would awake, he’d tiptoe into the kitchen, nuzzling into Wonpil’s neck like a puppy, whispering confessions and calling him  _hyung._

That was as far Wonpil got into the fantasy before Jae snapped his fingers in front of him.

”What are you doing, dongsaeng?”

Wonpil felt his cheeks burn, appearing like strawberry milk. “No one.”

Younghyun almost spat out his water. Everyone in the cafe must’ve heard.

”He’s thinking about Dowoon again.” Sungjin stated. He had also been brought into the group.

”Dowoon this, Dowoon that. And yet he still denies it.” Jae smirked, sipping his tea.

Wonpil’s cheeks burned and burned. “Stop it. He’s just my friend.”

”Friends don’t look at each other like that. Friends don’t cry when the other isn’t around. Friends don’t make excuses to hold the other’s hand.” Younghyun could’ve said more.

Wonpil pouted, his dark eyebrows furrowing. “You do all of those things with Jaehyung.”

It was Younghyun’s turn to blush. Jae simply looked out the window.

”Don’t embarrass me when Dowoon gets here. We might be soulmates, we might be friends. I don’t care. So what if I’m in love with him? He’s beautiful, no one can deny that.” Wonpil was now out of his seat, raising his voice.

”Wonpil, dongsaeng, calm down. He’s only joking.” Sungjin grabbed his roommate’s hand.

Jae looked back at Wonpil, and sighed. “So...you do like Dowoonie?”

Wonpil stared at his shoes. He nodded, his little lips quivering. 

The men made noises of sarcastic adoration, touching Wonpil’s hands and tugging on his pale pink jumper. Wonpil stood there once agony.

”Aw, baby Wonpillie is in love with baby Dowoonie!” Jae cooed.

Wonpil sat down, despite all of the touching and teasing, and sighed. “Yeah. What if he doesn’t like me?”

”He loves you, Pillie. You can tell he does. Why don’t you just tell little Dowoonie now?” Younghyun smirked.

”Now?” Wonpil asked.

”Sorry I’m late,” Dowoon sighed from behind them. “Tell me what?”


End file.
